Winter Islands
by vividdecadence
Summary: When you're from South Blue, winter islands can be the most annoying thing ever. Along with a certain Heart Captain...


Good morning peeps! Again as a little stop-gap before the next Catnip chapter: a winterly One-Shot with our two fave captains. It's very short but I like short ficlets best. Please let me know how you liked it ;)

* * *

Ice and snow as far as the eye can see.

Winter islands in the New World seem to be even less inviting and even more daunting. Snow is no mere snow but rather a blizzard and the temperatures have hit way below zero quite a long time ago. Anyone traveling in this vile weather wouldn't be able to see anything, as the air is grey and black with fog and snow blocking view and any noise. The snowfall has become worse since nightfall snuck in.

An icy wind howls across a thick layer of drift ice and whistles softly as it hits a massive shape of black metal. Snow lies on dark skulls and covers mast and planks. The impressive black sail has been drawn in and the enormous black ship doesn't move an inch, stuck in the deep layer of ice.

Inside, the hot water pipes are frozen to the core, chattering teeth and low whispers are the only audible sounds. The Kid Pirates have ignited various fires in temporary fireplaces and gather around that only source of warmth in this huge frosty ship.

A massive fire blazes in the captain' s cabin.

The bed is covered in black sleeves and cushions and Kids thick fur coat peaks from underneath the blankets.

"It's not that bad, you know?"

"Shut the hell up!"

Trafalgar Law is lying in bed beside the Captain, by the way.

Kid still has no clue as to why the Heart pirates are on his ship, nor why Law is sleeping in his bed but so far he hasn't noticed the long glass of Laws submarine that is frozen in the meter-wide ice right next to Kids ship.

To make things worse, Law is giving him that smirk that he hates so much. This 'god, you're cute when you're angry'-smirk.

"You really don't like snow, do you?"

"What are you even doing in my bed?!"

"I'm a captain."

"And?"

"This is the captain's cabin."

"But this is _my_ ship!"

"And I'm a captain."

"Not on _my_ ship!"

"Still a captain."

Kid growls, pulling the thick blanket further up until it completely covers the icy metal arm. He looks a bit like a hibernating rodent with very bad anger management but Law doesn't dare to tell him that. Yet.

"Snow isn't all that bad you know?"

"Yes it fucking is."

"Not used to it?"

"I'm from South Blue. Do your fucking math."

"Language."

"Fuck you."

It's been like that for the past two days since Law, including his entire crew, got stuck in the ice and decided to take refuge on Kids ship. Simple reason: the submarine is completely stuck in a thick layer of ice and can't contain any heat. He explained that to Kid a couple of times but the Captain refuses to listen properly. As he always does when Law is talking.

"You just need a good fire and a nice body to keep you warm."

"Is that why you're sleeping in my bed?"

"Yes, pure, cordial charity. And because I'm a captain."

"Stick your fucking charity where the sun don't shine."

"The sun doesn't shine around here."

Kid pulls the covers over his head and Law interprets the pissed off mumbles underneath the blanket as a form of 'fuck my life' or something along those lines.

For once, the doctor actually is acting on good intentions. At least a little. Not wanting to perish by cold is probably the major drive to park himself on Kids ship but ever since he witnessed the incapability of Kid Pirates to deal with a couple of snow flakes – or some billions as you like – he feels an inner urge to help out.

"I could send Bepo in. He'll keep you warm."

"Put that fucking fur ball in my bed and I'll choke you."

"So you want me to stay instead?"

The dark growl from underneath the blankets makes the smirk on Laws face grow even wider.

"If you can't stand the cold that much, maybe you should turn the ship and head off to a summer island. As soon as you can move again that is."

"Ha fucking ha. Stop being such a smartass."

Law carefully pulls the covers down to reveal a pretty pissed off Kid.

"Why are you looking at me like that now?"

"You're a nuisance and I want you to fuck off."

"No can do."

"One more annoying word from your mouth and I'll shove my metal arm up your ass. And believe me it won't be pleasant cos that thing is ice cold."

"Kinky. Maybe you should use some defrosting spray. Your pinky looks stiff."

"You said body heat helps, right?"

"Yeah?"

With that the metal hand disappears entirely underneath Laws thick sweater, making the Doctor squeal like a piglet before he slaps the Captain around the head.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Language, Law. Language."

A few minutes pass in silence, Kid already about to doze off, when the quiet but unmistakable chattering of teeth makes him open one crimson eye.

"Now what is this?"

He sounds more delighted than he should.

"Are you cold, Trafalgar?"

"Shut it."

"You? Really? Mr 'I'm from North Blue, I can't ever freeze my ass off'?"

"It's just because of your stupid arm! Now move."

"Huh?"

"I said move."

Without hesitation, Law snuggles up to the massive chest, pulling the fur coat around himself and puffs.

"Now that's body heat for you."

"You're a nuisance."

"Shut up and be warm."

"Nobody will hear about it. Understood?"

"Yeah yeah."

"If you move one inch, I'll make a snowman out of you."

Law looks up to the brow-less face, smirks and places a small kiss on the bigger mans lips, leaving an astonished Kid.

"I'll defrost that arm tomorrow."

"God I hate you."

"I hate you too."


End file.
